Mudfur's doggy adventure
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A Dog form. Fun, action, adventure, family, and romance and discovery,
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Mudfur here. I am here to tell you a story, my story. It is about my adventure in my chosen world of Lady and the Tramp, and it is awesome! I don't mean to brag, but going to a world is pretty cool. My chief, my leader of my clan, Sunrise has found a way to travel to different worlds, dimensions if you prefer. The way is a portal, a world portal. It transports our clanmates to their chosen worlds and be able to live in them. Plus, the portal's incredible power changes you into the style of a chosen world. Like me such as, I became a cool, awesome dog. But to explain, I will start from the beginning of my story.

It was a beautiful January morning, and the snow was glistening from the trees, and kids laughing in their snowball fight. I admit I played a bit, but hey, I couldn't help it. I was heading to Upworld House, and I was wearing a thick tan coat over a light blue sweater, and under that, was a brown sweatshirt. I was wearing my favorite black pants, and comfortable, thick white boots with a cool black design of dog paws on them. Seeing some clanmates around Upworld House, I greeted them happily and rode the elevator down below, and came out to see the portal gleaming so bright and tempting me to come.

I shrugged off the extra layers off my sweatshirt, and I went to the cafeteria, starved for some grub. There, I saw Sunrise sitting at her table, and waving me over. I carried my lunch over, sat while Sunrise smiled, made greetings. After that, I asked her of my necklace. She chuckled, dug into her pocket to pull out, wait for it, a dog collar! Excited, I received it and took a closer look. My collar is coal-black with a bronze tag which titles my name. _Whoa, sweet! It rocks!_ I listened to Sunrise as she explained that the radio is itself into the tag, and she thought that a collar might fool the dog catcher._ Clever! Sunrise is so smart!_

I thanked her, and she nodded. I swiftly ate my lunch and happily latched my collar into my neck, fitting so comfortable. I got up, heading to my room, which is number 12. It was the age when I first watched the sequel of Scamp, Lady and Tramp's son, and found out that I had a crush on Danielle. She is so spirited, tomboyish, and a bit more scruffy than her sisters. She is the kind of girl that I admire. _And quite beautiful, I might say._ In my doorway, a cool green rug laid out, the pretty white oak floors under the rug and beyond. The walls are golden brown, decorated with posters of both movies, and their characters. My bed is dark red with brownish-black stripes, and my dresser is dark oak. I put away my coat and sweater away to trade for a thick blue vest, and I went to my bathroom to clean my hair a bit. _My hair is getting quite scruffy. Needs a nip._ The walls are pale brown, with dog shadows in mini size. The sink and toilet is tan porcelain, and I have a rain shower with subway silver tiles. The floor continues from the main floor. I nipped a few layers of my brown hair, and washed my face a bit, glancing at my reflection with my brown hair and eyes. I left my room after that, and headed to the room where the portal was waiting for me. Everyone was standing around, smiling and wishing me good luck. I glanced at Sunrise, who is front of the alight portal, and she winked at me, and moved for me. I smirked, and stretched my legs, jumped into a run, and leaped into the portal, concealing me.

The tunnel came alive with the walls alive with scenes of both movies and their voices overlapping one another. I heard a yap, and I looked around, then down. I saw an unrecognizable puppy. It had chocolate-brown mixed with gray and golden brown medium fur, full upright ears, big paws, and a curly long tail. It had a reddish-orange collar with a bronze tag. It looked at least eight weeks old. The puppy looked at me curiously, and then smiled widely, and turned to walk toward the end of the tunnel that was showing the town in all 360 degrees around. I stared at the walking puppy, and it peeked over to look at me, and barked impatiently. _Ok, I'm coming._ I chuckled, and walked on toward the pup. Satisfied, the pup turned and then ran into the picture. Nothing, no ripples. It's gone! Curious and determined, I then went into a run, leaped toward the picture, and then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_What happened? I feel heavy._ I opened up my eyes to a view of the town, laying on the tip-top of Tramp and Lady's hill. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, giving everything in sight daylight._ Whoa, awesome._ I got up, finding out that I have four legs. Curious, I headed down from the hill to the bridge river to look at my reflection. I chuckled at the irony. I looked like a near-clone of Tramp, except for a few features. For my main body, it's brown with a tan underbelly, a long tail, and upright ears and my fur is medium long. _Man, I look good. Very good, actually._ I went over the bridge toward downtown. I had to be careful since the dog pound was close by, through I don't mind running these dog catchers down. I checked out the train station, and went along the streets, checking out the shops. I took a good look at the pet shop, and saw sleeping puppies. They looked like coonhounds. Suddenly, one was waking up, and began barking at me. I chuckled at its happiness, and made silly faces, making it smile. I winked at the puppy, and left the window. I looked around for Tony's place, and found it. My stomach rumbled, hungry for some food. I smirked, checked the street before crossing over, and went over into the back alley. I smelled so many scents, and smiled.

I knocked my paw into the door, and Tony's voice came over, "Alright, I'm a-coming.". I sat down, waiting, and my tongue out in excitement. Tony showed up, and looked at me in curiosity.

"Well, well. Who might be-a you? Hungry for breakfast-a, hmm?" asked Tony in a happy, curious tone. I barked, and played down. Tony laughed, and came out of the door toward me, and squatted to my height. He looked at my collar.

"Mudfur, huh? It suits you-a good-a.". Tony said with a smile. I barked happily and twirled in a circle, and whined.

Tony laughed, "Oh, yes-a, breakfast-a. Be-a right back-a.". as he got up, turned, walked through the door. I put my paws up, peeked over, watching him digging through a cabinet.

"Aha, steak-a! Here-a it comes!" Tony shouted and threw the steak toward me. I turned back, ran, watching it over, then pounced, caught it in my jaws.

"Nice-a catch! Hope-a you like-a it!" Tony chuckled with a laugh. I gave a muffled satisfied bark, and carrying my breakfast, I went out to find a private spot. I found a spot behind a fence, laid down to enjoy my steak._ Delicious! Tender and slightly peppery. Tony certainly has a passion for cooking. I totally need to make a visit once a while. Perhaps once a day or so._ As I finished my steak, I noticed traffic is starting to pick up, through it's still early. Then I heard barks, and I perked my head up, listening, then I heard a squeak of wheels close by. I got up, peeking to see a dog catcher's truck. The driver was getting off, walking off to somewhere. Cautiously, I tiptoed over to the back of the truck, and looked to see a couple of dogs. I quietly gasped, recognizing the first dog. _How did Danielle get in there?__Whoa, she's grown up._ The second dog looks like a young puppy, gray with upright ears, and blue eyes. Quickly, I looked around to make sure the coast was clear, and I got up into the latch step.

"Hey, psst! Here!" I loudly whispered, and the pup looked up at me with widened eyes, nudged Danielle. She looked up, and gaped at me.

She said, "Please help me and my niece.".

"Don't worry. Be quiet now as I get you guys out of there." I whispered, and nudged the latch out of the lock, and the door opened.

Suddenly the dog catcher came back and was shouting. I gasped and shouted at Danielle and her niece to get out and run. I pounced toward the dog-catcher, distracting him. I cuffed his pants, and barked at him teasingly. He shouted, insulted me as he chased me. I gave him a good run, and I turned a corner, leaping onto a laying empty barrel, and hid as he failed to find me and went back to his truck. I peeked out, deeply laughed._ Whoo, that was exciting. Now I see why Tramp liked this. Now to find Danielle and that niece of hers. I see where the pup's features came from, the parents is Scamp and Angel!_

The sun was rising, and I walked around, sniffing for any trace of dog. Then I heard barks, angry barks. I ran to these barks, and saw that a fence was blocking the way. I picked up the pace, and jumped over to find a mangy pack of dogs attacking Danielle. I growled and barked, and thrusted into the pack, Danielle slipping away. A huge scruffy mean dog bit my leg, I howled with pain, then bit his ear. He pulled back, giving me payback to the second dog, a skinny, mean dog. I clawed him, gnawed on his legs, and nibbled his stub of a tail. The third dog then attacked me, pawed me hard in the ribs, I used my back legs into his ribs, causing him pain, and threw him off me. I bit anything I reached of all the three dogs, and growled threatfully. The last two dogs ran off, yelping and yapping os pain, while I was still busy with the huge dog. I bit his shoulder hard, and he howled of pain, and I clawed him in the face, and he pulled back, fearfully gave a look at me. I glowered at him, growled loudly. He ran off, I snorted._ Bullies. Idiots._

I panted heavily, and turned to see Danielle guarding her niece, and smiling widely and gratefully at me. I smiled, sat down to lick my injuries._ They may be cowards, but man, they sure can pack a wallop of pain._


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you all right, sir?". asked Danielle with a concerned look. I nodded with a smile and looked closely at Danielle. She got some scratches from the rowdy pack, but she looked fine._ Since she is grown up, she certainly got her father's height, and still have her white collar. _I introduced myself and Danielle introduced herself and her niece. Like I said earlier, the niece is gray with upright ears, and has blue eyes. As I got a closer look, I saw slightly lighter spots of blonde gold on her ears and muzzle, and her fur is short in length, and she has a straight long tail. _Well she certainly is a unique mix of her parents._ Her name is Archangel, Ana for short. She has a pale red collar with a gold tag.

They said they are lost, and they were just visiting Annette who lives in a different house down Snob Hill when the dog catcher appeared, caught them, threw them into the cage and so on. The next thing then, I came to the rescue, and now they don't know where home is. I nodded and smiled, as their stomachs rumbled of hunger. I chuckled, guiding them out, making small talk, Danielle becoming more relaxed and came to enjoy my humor and conversation, and Ana chasing an annoying fly. I and Danielle laughed at Ana's sucessful pounce at the fly as she smiled at us happily and triumphantly.

We found the way to downtown after that pleasurable walk. Ana became distracted, her tongue out, staring at all the foods in the windows. Danielle laughed gently at her niece's excitement as I tenderly looked at her as the sun alighted above her._ She is so beautiful._ I smiled, turned to look for Tony's place once again, and Danielle found it first at the right side. I smirked, and became careful of the traffic as we crossed over. We arrived into the alley and I knocked once again on the door while the girls waited behind me. _Nothing. Huh. They must have went to the bathroom, or went for lunchtime somewhere._ I turned to the girls, and shook my head. Danielle looked disappointed, but Ana cheered her up by saying that I might have an idea.

I winked at Ana, and gestured for them to follow as I walked out, trying to remember where the old junkyard was. We walked quite a bit, we chatted, and things started to look familiar as we got to the junkyard, and we got in through the old pipe. We looked around, no Buster, no other dogs around. I smiled at our luck. _Whew, I thought Buster could be here, but he's not. He must have left town or caught by the dog catcher. He deserved that. At least the other dogs got homes._ We dug around for scraps and stuff. We managed to find some and ate those. Ana tiredly went for a nap on a dirty and lumpy mattress, considering her young age. I shrugged at Danielle, and jumped on a rather old armchair and laid down to sleep. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Danielle walking around for a spot, and she found one in a dingy horse carriage. I smiled, and went to sleep._ Later, I will get them home after dinner or so._

After an hour or so of napping, I woke up, and saw Danielle still sleeping, and I turned to check on Ana._ What the? Where is she?_ I frantically woke Danielle up, told her that Ana is missing. Danielle looked aghast, and we searched all over the junkyard to find her._ Nothing. Where could she have gone? Maybe she's at Tony's!_ I quickly suggested to Danielle that Ana might be at Tony's place. Danielle agreed, and we left, running through the alleys and back streets, calling for Ana. We arrived at Tony's place, and Ana wasn't there. Danielle now panicked, and babbled of the things that might happen to Ana, and I shook her off it, and firmly told her to take deep breaths.

So she did as I told her, and we calmed down enough to think more clearly. I suggested that Ana must wanted to help find home, so she left to do that. Danielle considered that, but told me that only her father and Angel knew the streets well, not Ana or her. I sighed, then grimaced to tell her that Ana must have been caught again. Danielle growled, telling me that we can find the truck just like her uncle Trusty did. I nodded, and so we went to the last place I saw the dog catcher to be familiar of his scent, and we found it, followed it through the back streets of downtown. Then I heard a familiar sound. I told Danielle to listen, and she perked up, hearing the sound that I heard. It was the hiss of the dog catcher's truck wheels rubbing against the street. We peeked around, saw the truck parked before traffic. Danielle gasped, seeing Ana in the cage. I called to her, and Ana startled, seeing us. She pounced at the grate, pawing, and whimpering at us. Then the truck started again, through traffic, and heading down to the dog pound. _No. Not there. Not over my body ever._


	4. Chapter 4

I nudged Danielle, and told her to distract the dog-catcher while I rescue Ana. She quickly agreed, and she went off bravely, running around that truck, and barking furiously. _That's my girl._ I crawled on my belly quietly, and made it to the cage.

"Ana, darling, are you okay?" I whispered.

Ana whimpered, "No, I'm not. I tripped hard when he was chasing me, I think my leg is hurt badly.".

"Easy, honey. I got you." I shushed her, and went up to nudge out the wedge in the lock. I opened the door, and leaned forward to pick up Ana in her collar into my jaws, when something rudely pushed me in. Ana yelped of fright, and I turned to see the dog-catcher and Danielle in his net. I growled, tried to pounce at him, when suddenly Danielle was thrown into me, haltingly stopped my pounce. I heard the thud of the cage door closing, and the hiss of the wheels starting to roll. Danielle hastily got off me, and asked if I was okay.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Great, we're stuck here." I said with a frown.

"It's my fault I got you in trouble. I was stupid. I shouldn't have left. I just wanted to help find home." Ana sobbed while looking down at her paws.

"Archangel, don't dare say that. It's not your fault". cooed Danielle while nuzzling Ana gently.

I sighed, "Your aunt is right. It's not you. It was my fault. I should have stayed awake to protect you two and now I failed. This day is so messed up.".

Danielle looked at me, and said, "Mudfur, it is nobody's fault. And what did you mean by saying that you failed?".

I replied, "I had plans to get you two home after dinner and stuff. At least, you'll be home with the help of your collars. I used to have a home, but now I don't.".

Danielle looked curiously, asked, "What about dinner? Wait a second, were you to ask me out?".

"Yeah, I intended to do that, because when I first met you, I felt like I was having butterflies in myself. I found that I have feelings for you, Danielle". I replied sincerely. Danielle looked surprised, then we suddenly was thrown against the floor. The cage door opened after the truck suddenly stopped, leashing us one by one, and pulling us out toward a dingy, old building. I gasped, recognizing the place._ The dog pound!_

We went in, cages full of sad, uncollared dogs, and I was put into a cage while the girls were put into the next one to mine. I barked angrily at the dog-catcher as he fingered my love's collar and Ana's collar, and left. I pulled my ears and sighed, then startled as a shout called to me.

"Yo, you are in the wrong cage, man!", a dog shouted from the far side. I gulped as I turned and gasped. _Buster! What the hell happened to him?!_ I stared at the sleeping Buster, and looked at his scars and cuts on his body. Then he sleepily woke up, seeing me. I saw a chain holding Buster. I nervously chuckled, and then backed away as Buster pounced at me, snapping his jaws at me, and barking. The chain held him back barely as I drew back, hearing Danielle scream for me. Buster turned, hearing the scream, and saw Ana. she was closest, and he pounced.

"Get away from her!" I barked, and tackled Buster. We rolled over, biting and clawing. I growled, bit Buster's right foreleg, and he growled, and shook me off hastily. I was thrown into the floor, as Buster attacked me into the ribs._ Aah, that freaking hurts!_ I turned and scratched him on the nose, satisfied with his howl of pain. Then I heard shouts and yells of the dog catchers, coming in to break off me and Buster. Grudgingly, I got up, and was dragged along into the girls' cage. I watched Buster being jostled by the dog catchers, and them tightening his chain.

I was exhausted, and grimaced at the searing pain of my chest's ribs. _Buster must have bruised a rib or two._ Danielle and Ana came up, and comforted me by licking and nuzzling. I looked at Danielle, and she looked so relieved that I was safe. She looked at me tenderly and nuzzled me under the chin._ Danielle loves me!_ I grinned, and nuzzled her back while Ana creeped out by saying to us that us lovebirds get a room. I laughed, and winked at Ana. She grinned, asking if I am going to be her uncle. I told her someday that I might. _Looks like I got something good here._


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Jim Dear standing there, and then he walked to our cage while the dog catcher followed him. Jim looked happy as he saw the girls barking at him. Danielle left my side, and went to the locked door to gaze at her owner. I smiled, then frowned.

"Yes, it is them. Danielle, girl, I am happy that you are all right. Archangel, thank goodness. You are just like your father and grandfather". chuckled Jim. The dog catcher nodded, as he went to unlock our door. _At least they are going home._ I sighed sadly as I didn't notice Ana looking at me, and nudged me.

"Mudfur, can you carry me, please? My leg still hurts". asked Ana. I nodded slightly, and leaned down to pick up herself in her collar, and carried her over to Danielle. Danielle glanced at me, smiled gratefully, and tenderly licked me on the cheek. As I gently put Ana down, I softly nuzzled Danielle on the snout. I didn't notice Jim becoming curious at my behavior while I was nuzzling Danielle.

"I'm curious about the brown one. What happened to him?". asked Jim to the dog catcher.

"Well, he was in the cage next door, and apparently, he was fighting the other dog in there, and we put him into this cage with your girls, since he was seen with them when they were brought here. He wanted to be with them. He seems polite enough". replied the dog catcher. Jim nodded and looked at Danielle who whined, and turned to nuzzle me under the chin. I glanced at Jim, and barked gently.

"Hey, boy. Come on. It's okay.". as Jim got down on his knees, and gestured with his hands for me to come. I looked at my love, and Danielle simply smiled, gestured to me to go ahead. I obliged, and went slowly to Jim, my tail and head down. Jim smiled, and slowly put his hand out.

He chuckled, "Have you been caring for them, huh, boy?". I barked firmly and gingerly let him pet my head and look at my tag.

"Mudfur. Hmm, it fits you well. What do you say to a home with my family?". asked he. I barked excitedly. Jim grinned, and picked up Ana as he noticed that her leg was hurt, and Danielle, I followed him. We went into his car, and I glanced at the big houses from the window as we passed the streets to Jim's house, my new home. As we got out of the car, the door of my new home opened, revealing Darling and Junior and the canine family. I stood behind the boundary of the gate, staring at them, hoping for permission. Tramp and Lady was nuzzling Danielle furiously, and Ana was reunited with her parents, Scamp and Angel, and apparently another sibling of hers, barking happily at Ana. The other pup looked like Angel, with features of a docked tail and ears and eyes from Scamp and wore a gray collar with a gold tag. I heard Ana calling the pup Spunky. Jim hugged Darling and Junior. Junior curiously stared at me, and shouted, "Doggy!".

"Jim Dear, who is this?". asked Darling cautiously. Jim chuckled, "This is Mudfur, and I found that he was with Danielle and Archangel. Apparently, he has cared for them. I think Danielle has found love in him".

Danielle barked to me to come, and I walked steadily, looking at the dogs nervously as they curiously stared at me. I passed them as Darling put down Junior, and he looked at me. I sniffed him and licked him. He giggled, and petted me on the face as I got down to his height. He happily called, "Muddy, Muddy!". I nuzzled him as Darling picked him up, and looked him over.

Darling looked at me, and I got up, and offered my paw for her to shake it, and she did. She smiled genuinely and said, "Welcome home, Mudfur, to the family.". Junior wiggled and shouted, "Muddy!". I barked happily as Danielle came over, nuzzling me. I returned the affection, and Danielle led me into home._ Home. Now to officially meet the family._


	6. Chapter 6

For the next few weeks, I ve been settling into the family, and came to like them well. I became a puppy sitter to the pups, a brother to Scamp and Angel, and a student to Tramp and Lady's stories f parenthood, since I became Danielle's mate & best friend. She is expecting our puppies, and I'm quite excited and nervous. I also seeked advice from Annette and Colette. Annette lives in another house down the street, and Colette lives in a house on the corner across from our house. They told me that puppies need fun and excercise to distract and tire them out. I took the advice to heart.

Then more weeks passed, and the puppies hasn't been born yet. I was scattered with worry and panic. I figured that I needed some fresh air, so after I told everyone of my walk, I left to Couple Hill, watching over the town and thinking of everything that happened since I came here. _I'm so glad of my new life. I got my tag etched with my new address after Jim got to the store. My niece and nephew are growing up well. Ana is still a bit skittish about the streets, but she got over the bad stuff eventually. Spunky loves to listen to my fictional stories. I take Danielle to Tony's place a few times per week, and she loves the food. Why, the day we got mated, I took her for a special night of romance and spaghetti & meatballs. Not bad, Mudfur, not bad at all. Hold on, I'm hearing something._

I heard a buzz coming from my tag, and I touched it with my right paw, opening up the radio. I heard Sunrise's voice. She yelled, "Danielle is giving birth. She needs you now!." I swiftly ran down the hill, paws pratically flying, lungs burning with effort. I made it home seeming like hours, but merely minutes. I ducked through the dog door as I heard Lady urging Danielle to push, and I stopped as a tiny howl reached my ears, then a tiny whimper sounded out as Danielle pushed. Silence came through, only hearing Danielle's pants and whimpers of the newborns. I walked silently to the room containing Lady and the family with Danielle in the basket. I watched Danielle smiling down at her babies, then Lady loudly whispered, "Hey, you can now see them. Go ahead, Mudfur.". Danielle looked up and over at me, gestured for me to come. I obliged, nervous as I went over, the family wearing smiles and grins. I peeked over, glancing to see twin puppies drinking their mother's milk. My heart tightened and tears glistened out of my eyes as I stared at our beautiful children.

"Oh, Danielle. They are so beautiful." I whispered with a crack in my voice to Danielle. I nuzzled Danielle as she returned the gesture.

She whispered, "A son and a daughter. We have to name them".

"Which one is our son? I asked.

"The left one." she replied. I looked at my son, my eyes widened as I saw his colors. I recognized him as the pup from the tunnel._ Ironic! My own son sent me here! He looks so tiny, so helpless, yet he was so strong and stubborn back in the tunnel. Hmm, you are unique, my son. I will name you Matthew, Matt for short._

I told Danielle of our son's chosen name and she approved of it. She decided to name the daughter Lucille, Lucy for short. I liked it well. Little Lucy nearly looks like her mother, with a exception. Her ears are black, not brown. I had a feeling that Matt and Lucy will be great dogs once they grow up to be adults.

I began to love my children fairly and happily. When they got older, they played with their cousins, and loved their grandparents' stories. Matt took after me well, and sometimes when he andI go out on walks, the other dogs mistake us for brothers that Matt practically behaves and plays as me. Lucy loved her mother very much, and sometimes she would go howl with her uncle and grandfather at the moon. Their aunts adored them._ Through I heard they dreadfully give behavior lessons to the children, which sounds like torture to them._ Matt and Lucy received their collars, and Matt's collar was the same one concidentally from the tunnel. Lucy's collar is purple with a gold tag. They were so happy then they first got their collars. Now they are having adventures and all._ I wonder what adventures are awaiting this entire family._


	7. Chapter 7

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

Mudfur certainly has settled down with a mate, children of his own, through he sometimes brag in his stories he tells to the kids. Annette and Colette eventually got mates and now expecting their children. If you're wondering about Trusty and Jock, they unfortunately passed away of old age. And there's Buster. Last I heard from Mudfur, Buster got adopted into a pet therapy hospital in another town quite hours away from Mudfur's town. He is slowly being treated with love, and he is not angry anymore.

Ana and Spunky is growing into spectacular young adolescents, and Mudfur's children, Matt and Lucy is becoming their own people and understanding more things by day. Mudfur and Danielle still goes to Tony's place, and became favorite visitors of Tony and his assistant Joe. Tramp and Lady is blissfully in love. Junior grew into a toddler and loves to play with his canine playmates, and Jim Dear & Darling truly loves and cares for the entire family, human and canine, and even feline.

Mudfur asked me to check on his family once a while as possible as I can. I accepted, of course. For family comes first before duty.


End file.
